Happy Ending
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Terkadang, ada cerita yang harus berakhir menyedihkan karena itulah akhir yang terbaik." / Warns: PruAus, Typos, BL, angst gagal. Mind to RnR?


Saat ini adalah saat dimana jalan ceritanya berakhir. Saat dimana para protagonis pria lain akan menggigit jari, atau mendecak, karena tidak bisa mendapatkan akhir yang seindah dan sebahagia ini. Atau mungkin iri karena mereka belum mendapatkan akhir yang sama.

Dengan gereja katedral berukir indah sebagai latar, cahaya matahari yang menyorot dari balik jendela raksasa berukir bunda maria dan malaikat di sisi kanan dan kiri, serta pemain figuran dan bantuan yang tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya peran mereka telah berakhir, Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia tidak terkesan. Camkan itu, _terkesan_. Bukan iri atau apa, ia hanya terkesan.

Akhirnya perjalanan panjang yang Roderich Edelstein jalani selesai. Dan beginilah akhirnya. Ia mendapatkan pendamping yang luar biasa sempurna untuknya. Dibalut gaun putih panjang dan surai cokelt yang digerai indah, siapapun pasti berkata kalau Elizaveta Hedervary, hari ini, adalah definisi kesempurnaan.

Gilbert sendiri hanya berdiri di barisan yang paling belakang, mendengarkan sang paus membacakan janji yang nantinya akan diulang oleh kedua mempelainya. Manik sewarna _ruby_ miliknya memperhatikan bagaimana Roderich tersenyum, di depan sana, lalu membayangkan suara tawa renyah Elizaveta. Kedua lautan merah itu tertutup untuk sejenak, dan ia hampir bisa membayangkan bagaimana Roderich tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat berbicara dengannya, di dalam pondok tua di tepi sungai dalam hutan sana—pondok _rahasia_ yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

("Mainkan aku sebuah lagu,"

Pemuda Austria itu mengernyit, dalam diam mengatakan bahwa permintaan sang albino butuh spesifikasi.

"Fur Elise,"

"—Lagi?"

"Bukankah itu adalah lagu yang indah?"

"…Ya, tetapi menyedihkan."

"Dan semua orang suka mendengarnya."

Manik violet bertemu dengan merah, untuk sejenak, sebelum sebuah helaan napas terdengar dan jari-jari milik Roderich mulai menari di atas piano, sementara Gilbert menopang dagu di atas piano dan menutup matanya.)

Ketika kedua manik itu terbuka kembali, sang albino mendengus, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum asimetris. Bahkan pada saat jalan ceritanya berakhir seperti ini, Roderich tetaplah seorang aktor yang buruk. Karena Gilbert tahu, dan akan selalu tahu, bahwa Roderich bisa berakting natural dan ia masih tetap terlihat indah. Tidak terlihat palsu dan kaku seperti saat ini.

Mungkin karena sifatnya itu, semua orang menjadi maklum dan berpikir kalau ia, di depan altar sana, sedang gugup. Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak akan gugup di hari pernikahan mereka? Tapi tentu saja, Gilbert tahu lebih banyak dari itu.

" _Bruder_."

Maniknya melirik sang asik yang berdiri di sampingnya—entah sejak kapan, Gilbert tidak ingat—dan menyeringai sedikit, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Yo, _West_."

Ludwig batal berbicara pada sang kakak karena gereja ramai dengan riuh rendah suara tawa dan tepuk tangan. Manik birunya melihat ke depan sana dan mendapati bahwa kedua mempelai baru saja bertukar cincin dan adegan akhir dilakukan—adegan yang, jika ini adalah film-film romantis lama, akan ditunjukkan tepat sebelum kata ' _The End'_ muncul dan layar menghitam perlahan. Benar, kedua mempelai mempertemukan bibir mereka menjadi satu. Ludwig akan terus berdiri di sana dan mengagumi akhir indah dari cerita yang selalu ia dengar, kalau saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya melangkah keluar gereja.

Manik sewarna _azure_ itu menatap punggung sang kakak dengan sendu, sebelum memutudksn untuk mengejarnya keluar. Tepat di bawah pohon oak yang berada tidak jauh dari gereja, Gilbert berdiri sambil menatap dedaunan hijau pohon itu—yang bergemerisik perlahan ditiup angin musim semi. Ludwig menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti tepat di belkang sang kakak.

" _Bruder_ ," ia menghela napas, "kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Ludwig mendengar suara tawa milik sang kakak, diiringi dengan gemerisik dedaunan, sebelum pemilik suara tawa itu menjawab,

"Tentu saja, _West_."

Ketika ia berbalik, Ludwig bisa melihat surai albino milik sang kakak yang dimainkan oleh angin, dan mungkin juga air matanya, yang dibawa pergi oleh nyanyian alam.

"Kau tidak akan memberikan kekuatan untuk menghancurkanmu pada orang yang tidak kau cintai."

Ada hening yang lama, dengan Gilbert yang memainkan cincin di tangannya dan Ludwig yang menatapnya dengan lelah, seolah berkata 'tolonglah.' Dan Gilbert tidak bisa jika tidak terkekeh melihatnya.

"Katakan padanya, kalau begitu. Untuk yang terakhir kali."

Langit dan darah bertemu, dan Ludwig segera tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak.

"Katakan saja aku ini pengecut, _West_ , atau apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Karena bagi Gilbert, semuanya terlihat seperti sebuah adegan dalam film romansa indah—dimana sang tokoh utama akhirnya mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang sempurna untuknya, _happy ending_.  
Karena bagi Gilbert, kenyataan bahwa ia tetap menjadi seorang _cameo_ bagi sang protagonis hingga akhir benar-benar membuatnya muak.  
Karena bagi Gilbert, semua memori yang ia buat dengannya tidak akan ada artinya lagi selama ini.  
Karena bagi Gilbert, melepaskan tangan Roderich untuk selamanya adalah hal terberat yang harus ia lakukan, dan sang sutradara membuatnya melakukan itu terlalu cepat.  
Karena bagi Gilbert, akhir kisah mereka yang seperti lagu yang selalu ia suka itu akan selalu menjadi ironi menyakitkan yang membekas di dalam pikirannya.

("Gilbert, kalau aku pergi nanti, bisakah kau melupakanku?"

Gilbert tertawa, lepas. "Itu konyol, Roderich. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau kau harus?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Ada jeda sejenak yang terasa ganjil bagi Gilbert, disana. _Ruby_ bertemu _Amethyst_ dan saat Gilbert menyadari manik itu berkilauan karena genangan air mata, Gilbert tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Karena kalau tidak, kau akan hancur."

Terkadang, Gilbert lupa kalau Roderich adalah orang yang _terlalu_ jujur.)

Pemuda albino itu memperlihatkan cincin di tangannya—cincin kayu sederhana, dengan hiasan batu _amethyst_ indah. Kayu yang ia ukir sendiri, karena Roderich pernah bilang kalau bebatuan alam yang berkilauan terlihat indah di atas kayu. Karena batu _amethyst_ memiliki warna yang sama dengan manik Roderich yang berbinaar saat ia memainkan piano tua di dalam pondok kecil mereka.

("Gilbert, sekaras apapun kau berusaha atau memohon, akhir dari cerita itu akan tetap sama. Terkadang, ada cerita yang memang lebih baik berakhir menyedihkan karena itulah akhir yang terbaik."

Gilbert bergumam, manik merah menatap buku yang terbuka di tangannya. Rasanya ia bisa membayangkan wajah mengernyit Roderich yang sebal karena Gilbert selalu memotong kalimat-kalimat dari buku yang ia baca dengan kalimat-kalimatnya sendiri, mengubah akhir 'terbaik' itu.

Buku itu diturunkan dan keduanya saling bertatapan lagi, Roderich menatap Gilbert yang berbaring dengan menjadikan kakinya sebagai bantalan dan Gilbert menatap lurus ke atas, mengamati bagaimana cara manik violet itu menatapnya.

"Menurutmu, apa sang sutradara akan memberikan akhir yang terbaik untuk kita?"

Roderich tidak menjawab, dan Gilbert tidak mengerti kenapa.)

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Setidaknya sekarang, ia mengerti kenapa Roderich memilih untuk diam saja saat ia bertanya. Gilbert memasang cincin itu di jari manis kirinya sendiri, menatapnya lama. Ia menoleh, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan tenang kepada Ludwig.

"Katakan, _west_ , apakah orang yang sudah hancur masih bisa mencintai objek yang menghancurkannya?"

Sampai sekarangpun, Ludwig tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**_

 _ **.**_

 _a/n: saya galau. Halo readers yang berbaik hati sudah baca sampai sini. Sepertinya yang satu inipun turn out jadi abal gini ya, hmm. Anyway seperti biasa, kritik dan saran lewat review sangat dihargai penulis. Atau tinggalkan saja jejak berupa fav/follow. Have a nice day, everyone._


End file.
